hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Limbo
"Limbo is the accumulated remains of a thousand dead worlds, timeless and infinite. Yet it is not a lifeless realm, because something old sleeps here, something that watches and waits. Think twice before you break the ancient walls within the dungeons, because whatever built them did so for a very, very good reason. There are eyes in the dark, and you are not supposed to be here." ::- Quoted from the Dimensional Door Mod Page. Limbo is part of the Dimensional Doors mod made up mostly of Unraveled Fabric. It's an alternate dimension that can be accessed by dying (with some other methods) in a pocket dimension the player accessed through use of dimensional doors or teleportation by Monoliths. When the player is teleported to Limbo, the player will fall from the sky to the ground without risk of fall damage (excluding instances where player-made structures are directly below the spawn point). It should be noted that if multiple people die in a server and land in Limbo that they may not be able to find one another. The spawning points are easily in the thousands, even in the ten thousands, making it difficult to locate one another in a timely manner. Another note to make is that within Limbo's skies lives a giant red eye, similar in appearance to the Monolith eye but more docile than Monoliths. Entering Getting into Limbo is not difficult at all. There are various ways (listed below) to access this dimension. *Enter an unstable door: When the player enters an unstable door, the player may enter limbo, but this method can also teleport the player to other unintended locations. *Die in a pocket dimension: If the player dies in a pocket dimension, the player will automatically be teleported to limbo. *Break the walls in dimensional dungeons: There are Monoliths outside, and they are capable of sending the player to limbo. *Go too deep into the pocket dimensions: This will eventually land the player in Limbo. The door created to get in will not open for the player to leave. *If the player likes to cheat a lot, then go to a pocket dimension and summon a monolith via Command or NEI, then switch back to survival mode and punch, get close, or stare at the monolith for a long time until the player sees particle effects and hears a buzzing sound. Then the player will be teleported to Limbo immediately. Leaving The best way to exit limbo is to keep heading down in layers until they see darker blocks, these blocks are Eternal Fabric and Ancient Fabric, the only blocks in limbo other than Unraveled Fabric. These should be around Y:20. By walking onto these blocks the player will be randomly teleported to a location in the overworld and the player will keep all of their items. The other alternative is to die by starving to death or using potions such as instant damage. Doing any of these will return the player to the player's overworld spawnpoint. The player can also place unstable doors, with the possibility that it will transfer the player to the overworld. Another method is to build a Nether Portal. The player may break the eternal fabric all the way to y:0 and fall into the void and spawn in the overworld. Cheating Eternal Fabric or Ancient Fabric and standing on both of them works great, it will take you back to the overworld with no consequences, and all your items. Bugs *In multiplayer, it is possible to die by falling in Limbo (without using player placed block) which is caused by lag, so upon entering the player may die (because usually players spawn on air when entering Limbo). Trivia *When you have Night Vision active, Limbo's sky will turn white, which makes all monoliths visible. *If you are playing on superflat where water is the top layer, then "Unraveled Fabric spot" will appear on top of the water when you will leave limbo safely. (Makes a small Island) *According to catholic teachings "Limbo" is the outermost circle of hell, a place reserved for those who did not go to heaven through no fault of their own Category:Dimensional Doors Category:Dimensions